Pop That
"Pop That" is a song by American rapper French Montana. Released as the first single from his debut studio album Excuse My French (2012), it features guest appearances from fellow rappers Rick Ross, Drake and Lil Wayne. The song's backing track was composed by record producer Anthony Lee, who also helped to write the song along with the four rappers. Composition "Pop That" is a hip hop song of five minutes and four seconds in length.[1]The song's production, composed by record producer Anthony Lee,[2] is built around an 808 drum pattern, and was described by Tyler McDermott of Billboard as "abrasive", also noting that it also complimented the performance of the rappers well.[3] A looped sample of the Uncle Luke song "I Wanna Rock" – specifically, the phrase "pop that, don't stop' – is used as the song's chorus.[2] Lyrics Ross Drop that pussy bitch Drake I’m some young Papi, Champagne They know the face, and they know the name (Drop that pussy bitch) What you twerkin’ with? Work, work, work, work, Bounce (x4) What you twerkin’ with (x4) Montana Work, work, work, work, work, work What you twerkin’ with Throw it, buss it open Show me what you twerkin with Ass so fat, need a lap dance I’m in that white ghost chasin’ Pac man Hundred out the lot, I be leaning that ciroc Hundred large bring a mop Cars tinted like Barack Got a brinks truck in my pocket 30 chains on my collar 2 drops, no mileage Top off like Wallace And I’m hella smoke, bitch know that Filthy rich before rap Your new deal, I throw that 3 Benz I’m on that We pop a molly, she buss it open She seen it, got it, that pussy soaking Hook Ross I love my big booty bitches My life a Godfather picture Local club in my city I fell in love with a stripper Bitches know I’m that nigga Talkin four door Bugatti I’m the life of the party lets get these hoes on the Molly You know I came to stunt So drop that pussy bitch I got what you want Drop that pussy bitch Feel me, feel me This bitch want me to feel me Ballin’, ballin’ like I play for New England Spend it, spend it, spend a stack every minute Thats 50, 100, I see no fucking limits Shout out to Uncle Luke Shout out my bitchs too We the 2 Live Crew 2 for me, 2 for you Feed them bitches carrots Fuck ‘em like a rabbit Sorry thats a habit Smoke a spliff and then I vanish Hook verse I’m about being single, seeing double, making triple I hope you pussy niggas hating never make a nickel It’s good to make it better when your people make it with you Money coming, money going, ain’t like you can take it with you It’s about to be a hit right now, fuck back then, we the shit right now Dropped ‘Take Care’, bought a muthafuckin’ crib And I’m picking up the keys to the bitch right now OVO that’s major shit, Toronto with me that’s Mayor shit Gettin cheddar packs like KD, OKC that’s playa shit We don’t dress alike, we don’t rap alike I shine different, I rhyme different Only thing you got is some years on me Man, fuck you and your time difference I’m young Papi, champagne They know the face, and they know the name Got one watch that could probably pay for like all your chains And you’d owe me change, ah! Greystone, 20 bottles that’s on me On the couches, wildin’ out Yelling “free my niggas” ’till they all free One of my closest dawgs got 3 kids and they all 3 But we always been the type of crew that been good without a plan B Hook Wayne Biiiitch, Stop talkin’ that shit And suck a nigga dick for some Trukfit Okay I fuck a bitch and I’m gone That’s gangsta Al Capone I make that pussy spit like bone Talkin’ bout Bone, bone, bone, bone I’m fucking wit’ French, excuse my French I lose my mind before I lose my bitch Money aint a thing but a chicken wing Bitch I ball like 2 eyelids YMCM-beat that pussy up Stop playin’, I make her ass scream and holla, like rock bands I’mma beast, I’m off the leash I am rich like a bitch On my pro-active shit Pop that pussy like a zit I go by the name Lil Tunechi Your girl is a groupie And nigga, you’s a square And I would twist you like a rubix Motherfucker I’m on my skateboard Watch me do a trick hoe I’m 5′ 5” but I could 6-9 Then beat that pussy like Klistcko It’s French Montana, fuck joe It’s Weezy F, fuck hoes It’s Truk the world It’s Truk yo girl It’s Trukfit by the truck load, biaaaatch Hook Track listing *'Digital download'[1] #"Pop That" (featuring Rick Ross, Drake and Lil Wayne) – 5:04 Charts Video Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Drake Category:Singles featuring Lil Wayne